new kids in school
by Vegeta'sBrotherSteve
Summary: Gohan has been in school for a week. now two new students come in. what will these new students cause in school. OC; OC pairing and Gohan; Videl. mostly OC; OC though
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. Please review and criticize the hell out of my story.**

**I do not own dragon ball z**

"**speech"**

'**thoughts'**

When Gohan came to school that day something didn't seem right.

The bell had rung and the teacher didn't start teaching.

He could hear murmurs about some new student's. "Let's just hope they aren't nerds." Gohan looked over at sharpner 'why is he such an idiot.'

Mr. Bird clears his throat. "Okay class as I'm sure you all know we have some new students today," everyone goes silent, "they have no relation to eachother but here they are," Two people walk in to class, one is a guy about 5 foot 5 wearing a long sleeve black shirt and black jeans with black steel toe boots. He had shining red hair and red eyes.

The other is a girl about 5 foot three wearing a pink jacket and a blue shirt with blue jeans. She was blonde and had brown eyes

"This is Steven and Britney. Steven only missed 3 questions on his 400 question entrance exam."

"great another nerd" Sharpner whispered.

"What was that pretty boy?" Steven yelled towards Sharpner

"I said great another nerd" suddenly too fast for even gohan to follow Steven was in front of sharpner.

"You might wanna watch your tongue." Steven hissed.

"ahem, Steven get back down here" Mr. bird commanded.

Steven walked down slowly compared to how he got up there.

"Now as I was about to say, Britney missed 11 questions on her entrance exam."

Sharpner scoffed and Steven gave him a death glare which shut him up.

'why can't I sense his ki' Gohan wondered.

"now Steven tomorrow you'll have to have you hair and eyes back to their original color. It is very distracting."

"yes sir."

Suddenly Stevens hair and eyes changed to black.

'there's his energy' Gohan thought 'Oh my god is that big!'

"okay, do you go by anything specific" Mr. Bird asked the two.

"Just call me steve" Steven said, "Britney's fine"

"ok there are two empty seats next to Gohan up there."

The two went up and sat next to gohan. "hey Gohan I'm Steve" "I'm Britney."

Always the polite one Gohan introduced himself and his friends "Hey I'm Son Gohan this is Erasa Rubber this is Videl Satan and this is Sharpner Pencil" all but sharpner said hello.

"You guys and gohan should get along fine being nerds and all." Sharpner said

"at least we aren't dumbass jocks like you pretty boy." Steven said sarcastically.

"yeah besides he's kinda cute," Erasa said.

"is every new guy cute or something?" Gohan asked.

"Not everyone" Erasa said

"does she do this often?" Britney asked.

"all the time with Gohan" Videl replied

Mr. Bird cleared his throat "Okay class today is a free day."

"Oh goody" Erasa said "britney steve give me your schedules." They handed her their schedules. "yay we have all the same classes!" She exclaimed

"yipee" steve replied sarcastically.

britney smacked his arm "be nice stevie."

"you two already knew eachother?" Gohan asked

"yeah we've been best friends since we were 6" britney replied steve nodded in agreement.

"oh really" Sharpner said "well where did you meet? A televised spelling bee."

Steve clenched his fists "no we met at the world martial arts tournament" britney said

"you enjoy watching people fight?" sharpner asked

"I do but steve was competing" britney replied casually.

Everyone was shocked "that was before they put the junior division in right?" Videl asked snapping the others out of their shock.

"yeah so?" steve replied.

"he nearly won too but he lost in the semi finals." Britney said

"so are you a good martial artist?" sharpner asked.

"I don't-" steve started but was cut off by britney

"he's the greatest fighter I've ever seen."

Steve visibly blushed. "well that you've seen. But I'm sure there are better fighters out there."

Gohan whispered in his ear "from I can tell you're the earths strongest"

Steve whispered back "so you know how to sense ki?" gohan nodded.

"what are you two whispering about?" videl asked

"nothing" steve replied

"okay"

BING BONG "that's the bell come on" gohan said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I will most likely update often**

**Criticism welcome**

**I don't own dragon ball z**

The day was uneventful until lunch.

Gohan, Steve and Britney all pulled out capsules and got out their lunches.

Britney's lunch was normal while Gohan and Steve had massive lunches.

Gohan and the other three who had been in school awhile looked at Steve's lunch in amazement

"I've never seen someone with more lunch than Gohan before" Videl said surprised

Steve looked over at Gohan's lunch "why am I not surprised?" Steve said smirking

Steve finished his lunch in 30 seconds and Gohan finished his in one minute "so Gohan what do we have next?" Steve asked.

"P.E" Gohan said

"Sounds like a good class to end the day on" Britney said just finishing.

"Yeah and new boy can show us how good of a fighter he is." Sharpner said

"Why's that?" Steve asked looking confused

"We're starting a martial arts segment" Gohan said

"oh really? Sounds interesting." Britney said smirking

Steve smiled at her. He knew she was stronger than any adult martial artist.

"Let's be sure not to get too flashy Britney" Steve said.

"Can she fight too?" Sharpner asked sarcastically

"Better than you sharpie." Steve replied

"I doubt that. I'm one of Mister Satan's best students" Sharpner replied angrily. He didn't like that nickname at all. "And don't call me sharpie Stevie."

"I'll call you whatever I want and only Britney has earned the right to call me Stevie." Steve said angrily

"I'll call **you** whatever I want Stevie" Sharpner replied

BING BONG Sharpner got lucky because Steve was about to hit him right in the face.

"Come on Stevie he's not worth your time" Britney said putting her hand on Steve's clenched fist

Steve visibly relaxed under her touch. "Thanks Brit." He said with care apparent in his voice.

"Let's get to gym guys" Gohan yelled at the cafeteria entrance.

"Alright coming" Britney yelled "are you gonna be able to keep your cool?" she asked worried.

"I think so" Steve replied unsure himself.

_Later in gym._ "Alright class we are starting martial arts today." Everyone sighed "now would anyone who has ever done any martial arts please step forward" Gohan, Sharpner, Videl, Steve and Britney stepped forward. Everyone gasped as Britney and Steve stepped forward. That's when coach Brunner noticed them. "Are you two new?" Steve rolled his eyes

Britney elbowed him in the side "yes we are."

"Okay so five in a class of 32 know martial arts." He said "would you five like to do a demonstration?"

"Sure." They replied in unison

"Since there are five of you who would like to sit out?" the coach asked.

"I will" Britney said

"Okay so two on two let's say Videl and Steve vs. Gohan and Sharpner?" the coach asked

"Sounds good" Sharpner said

"Fine by us" Videl and Steve said together

The four stepped into the ring "hey nerd boy I'll take Stevie alright?"

"Fine" Gohan replied

Sharpner and Videl dropped into stances while Gohan and Steve just stood there smirking.

Sharpner charged Steve and swung a fist aimed for his exposed chest. Steve easily blocked with his pinkie eliciting a gasp from the class. Sharpner continued to constantly swing quickly all of his punches missed however. "Why can't I hit you" Sharpner demanded breathless

"You didn't say please" Steve said

Sharpner growled "fine then please" he swung as hard as he could, connecting with Steve's face breaking his hand instantly.

"Owwww" Sharpner howled in pain.

Steve simply pushed him out of the ring.

Videl then charged Gohan who side stepped and lightly pushed her out of the ring.

"Don't use any ki." Steven whispered as he dropped into his stance finally.

Gohan nodded and dropped into his stance.

Suddenly they were a blur and no one could see them. Except for Britney who had seen Steve fight like this before. The two reappeared Gohan out of breathe and Steve breathing smoothly.

"I give up" Gohan said straightening up

"Already giving up?" Steve asked disappointment clear in his voice.

"Yeah, you're too strong. I don't stand a chance" Gohan said still a little winded

BING BONG "alright class I'll see you tomorrow" Coach Brunner yelled as everyone left

Britney walked up to Steve. "Great job Stevie I knew you could win!" she yelled excitedly hugging him

Steve's face turned scarlet but he hugged her back "You were able to see us right?" she backed up and nodded.

"Well it's a good thing we didn't use ki cause you wouldn't have then." He said smiling

She giggled "yeah I know that. You forget I've watched you train."

_Meanwhile with Gohan and Videl on the other end of the class._

Videl got in his face "how could you embarrass me like that?!" she yelled

"I'm sorry Videl I just wanted to try my hand at fighting Steve and I didn't want to hurt you."Gohan replied nervously.

"Well you hurt my pride!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry" Gohan said sadly

Videl's mood instantly changed "I'm sorry for yelling at you Gohan."

"It's okay; I deserve it for embarrassing you." He said empathetically.

"No, no one deserves to be yelled at for something so silly." She said sincerely

**Hope you liked this chapter. I always hated Sharpner so I feel he deserved what he got.**

**I'll probably update again in a little bit because ideas are slowing through my mind all the time and I can actually keep them focused on this story**

**Please review I will read them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I said I always have it on my mind so three in one day**

**I read a couple of reviews**

**Vegeta's little sister: thank you for the recommendation I will take your advice and thank you for the compliment.**

**Jomama25: thank you.**

**I do not own dragon ball z**

_The next day 1__st__ period_

"Hey guys" Gohan said as he got there just after Videl.

"Hey nerd boy." Sharpner said bitterly, his hand in a cast.

"How's the hand sharpie?" Steve asked sarcastically

Sharpner got an angry look "how do you think it is? I broke it on your face!" he yelled angrily

Everyone stopped talking. You could hear one student yell "ha" which made Sharpner angrier.

"Listen you little punk, I am not in the mood right now!" Sharpner yelled

The other kid was silent "anyways how are you guys?" Britney asked kindly

Steve smiled "Really well, how about you Brit."

"Great" she said smiling back

"I'm fine" everyone else said except Sharpner.

"Angry and in pain" he said bitterly.

"Whose fault is that sharpie?" Steve asked sarcastically

"Stop calling me that!" Sharpner yelled.

Britney hit Steve on the arm. "Quit being rude." She said. "Call him his real name and apologize Stevie."

"Alright, alright" Steve caved in. "I'm sorry Sharpner." He said sincerely

"Apology accepted Stevie." Sharpner said smirking.

"Do you want your other hand to match?" Steve said seriously. "Only, and I repeat ONLY, Britney can call me Stevie." He said angrily.

Sharpner began to cower. "Sorry Steve" he said frightened.

"You better be." Steve said angrily.

Britney put her hand on Steve's arm "calm down. For me?"

Steve smiled happily calming down "for you? Anything Brit."

BONG BING

History class started and the teacher came in with a TV rolling behind him.

"We have a very special treat today ladies and gentleman." Mr. Bird announced "today we have a video of the reenactment of the cell games." **(This is the same video that was shown during the world martial arts tournament.)** Everyone but Videl, Gohan, Steve and Britney started clapping. They just groaned.

"I know exactly what movie this is" Videl said

Mr. Bird started the movie.

At the end. "Well that sucked" Steve said looking over at Gohan who was trying not to explode "Gohan relax I know why you're mad but you can't let it get to you." Steve said empathetically.

"How do you know?!" Gohan asked angrily

"Because I was there!" he said. At this Gohan looked shocked "I saw you win." He whispered.

"Please don't tell anyone" Gohan began to plead.

"I won't don't worry." Steve said

BING BONG

Class ended and everyone left whispering about the movie.

_Later at lunch_

"Fucking pigs" Sharpner whispered under his breath as Gohan and Steve ate.

Steve who had just finished threw his fork at Sharpner which Sharpner barely dodged.

"What the hell? You could have seriously hurt me!" Sharpner yelled

"No I threw it slow enough so that you could dodge." Steve said simply.

Britney giggled "good one Stevie." She said still giggling

Steve smiled happily 'god she's cute when she laughs' he thought. "Well I aim to please. Even at the expense of others."

Videl cracked a smile "Well Sharpner it looks like you're one of his props for comedy."

Sharpner groaned at the sound of being a prop.

"Don't worry Sharpner. It won't be that way with every joke" Steve said laughing.

"It better not" he said bitterly

"Although, it will with most jokes." Steve added.

BING BONG

They all got up and went to PE

As they walked in Gohan punched the wall leaving a large dent in it. Steve, Britney and Videl all groaned. Standing there with the coach was none other than Mister Satan.

"This is gonna be a disaster" Steve whispered to Britney.

"I know. I wonder how Gohan will cope with the buffoon being here." She replied.

"Alright class as you can see, today Mister Satan will be here to give you some advice. Now split into pairs and find a mat." Gohan and Videl went to the far end away from Mister Satan while Britney and Steve stay close to the 'world champion' preferring to get a good laugh out of this.

"Now everyone get into sparring form." Everyone did so. "Now Mister Satan and I are going to come around to correct any mistake in your form." Immediately Mr. Satan walked over to Britney and Steve

"Well let's see here" Mr. Satan said looking at Steve "you have a major opening in your middle." Steve burst out laughing "What's so funny?" Mr. Satan asked

"That you think my form has an opening." Steve said getting back into his form. "Try to punch the 'opening' with all your might." Steve said.

Mr. Satan decided to humor the kid but was surprised when he wound up with his wrenched behind his back. Steve started laughing again "what'd I tell you 'champ' there's no opening" he let go of Mr. Satan.

The rest of class seemed it would be uneventful until Mr. Satan walked over to Videl and Gohan. "Why is my daughter paired up with some weakling!" he yelled

This angered Gohan. "He's not weak dad. He's the one that I told you pushed me out of the ring easily."

"Oh really? Well I would rather you be paired with someone who didn't win by luck." Mr. Satan replied angering Gohan more. His eyes flashed teal and stayed teal.

"It wasn't luck you pathetic bumbling buffoon. And at least I don't lie about saving the world!" Gohan yelled.

"Wait I know you!" Mr. Satan yelled scared "you're the one who actually beat cell right?" he whispered still scared.

Gohan shook his head causing Mr. Satan to shudder. "I'm sorry for taking credit for you achievement."

"I don't want fame so you can keep the credit." Gohan hissed.

BING BONG

Everyone stared at Gohan as he stormed out.

**Well I'm not gonna update again today but I hope you enjoyed**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all and welcome back to new kids in school**

**I hope the last chapter made you want more because you're gonna get more**

**I do not own dragon ball z**

_One hour after Gohan scared Mr. Satan. Gohan, Videl, Britney and Steve are on the roof_

"Okay Gohan you owe me answers! And don't try to run!" Videl demanded.

"Okay, ask away" Gohan said calmly.

"One how did you scare my father so bad?" Videl questioned glaring daggers at Gohan.

Gohan looked to Steve for help. "Hey, you answer what you feel like you're ready to reveal." Steve said raising his hands up.

Videl looked at him questionably but decided not to ask "well… I'm waiting Gohan."

'Huh, might as well tell her everything' Gohan thought "you're father is scared of me because he knows who I am."

"And just who might you be?" Videl asked.

"The one who actually killed cell." Videl looked shocked and disbelieving to say the least.

"Stop lying Gohan! You would have been 10 at the time." She said then thought back to the delivery boy who was probably about 10. "You couldn't have been the delivery boy; he had blond hair and teal eyes." She said uncertainly.

Gohan in response went super Saiyan right there in front of her. "Did I just prove you wrong?" he asked

Videl just stood there with wide eyes. Right in front of her is the delivery boy from the cell games.

A voice snapped her out of her shock, but it wasn't Gohan's. "Videl this is what is called a super Saiyan transformation." She whipped her head around to the voice surprised to see Steven. She had completely forgotten he and Britney were there.

"How do you know what this is?" she asked. In response Steve became a super Saiyan.

"Because I'm a super Saiyan too."

Gohan looked shocked and Videl fainted. Before she hit the ground however Gohan caught her.

"So are you a half breed too?" Gohan asked still shocked.

"No I'm full blooded Saiyan." Steve replied.

"Are you the only one left other than Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"Yes currently I am. It's funny that you would mention my brother though. Is he on earth?" it was Gohan's turn to faint.

"You never told me you had a brother." Britney said disapprovingly.

"I don't like to talk about him. He is older so he is the prince of all Saiyan's. I was considered a low class warrior." Steven said frowning slightly.

"Well you'll always be a prince to me!" Britney said "and now we know everything about each other."

The moment she said that they both thought the same thing; 'not everything'

'She doesn't know I love her.' Steve thought.

'He doesn't know I love him.' Britney thought.

'If only you knew I loved you.' They both thought.

"We should wake these two up shouldn't we?" Steve asked. Britney nodded. "I'll get Gohan" with that he began shaking Gohan awake. "Wakey wakey Gohan."

Gohan started to wake up and when he opened his eyes to a super Saiyan Steve, he nearly fainted again. "Who are you?!"

"I already told you but I'll say it again. I'm Vegeta's long lost brother Steven." Steve said a little amused.

"Why didn't Vegeta tell me he had a brother?!" Gohan yelled backing away.

"He probably thinks I'm dead like the rest. And that probably makes him a happy Saiyan." Steve said.

"Why would he want you dead?" Gohan asked confusion clearly written on his face

"Despite being much younger than him I was a lot stronger and that angered him." Steve said.

"Knowing Vegeta he would have given all of the Saiyan's to beat you. And he probably thought he did." Gohan said cracking a smile.

"What's a Saiyan" Videl asked having just woken up.

Gohan did the classic Son pose and answered. "Saiyan's are a warrior race from a planet far away. That planet had been destroyed by an evil tyrant Frieza whom my dad defeated when I was 7 there are only 2 full blooded Saiyan's left alive and Steve is one."

"And you're the other?" Videl asked.

"No I'm only half on my dad's side. The other is Steve's brother Vegeta, who is the husband of a family friend Bulma Briefs-" Gohan started.

"Wait you know THE Bulma Briefs?" Videl asked shocked

"Yeah, she was good friends with my dad long before I was born." Gohan said as if it were nothing.

Videl was trying to process all of this when Britney started talking, "Jeez did I react like this when you told me Stevie?"

"Yes as a matter of fact you did. In fact you fainted 3 times in 10 minutes." Steve replied looking over at her "So technically you reacted worse."

Britney looked over to Videl. "You're taking this all rather well for someone who just found out two of her friends are aliens." Britney smiled.

'God what a beautiful smile' Steven thought blushing slightly. "Well we should probably head home. It's getting late."

Britney nodded and she and Steve walked over to the edge of the roof. "Where are you two going?" Videl asked. Instead of answering her they just started to fly off the roof. "you can fly?" Videl yelled. Gohan then did the exact same thing. "You can fly too?" Gohan just floated there.

"Wanna lift home?" he asked politely.

"Sure, I guess?" Videl said sounding like she was asking a question.

Gohan laughed then landed and picked her up bridal style. "Ready?" he asked

"Hang on." She said trying to get comfortable. "okay." With that Gohan took off and landed at Satan Manor one minute later.

"Here we are." He said as he set her down. As her feet hit the ground however Gohan had to support her. "Are you a little dizzy?"

"Define, a little." Videl said visibly green

At that moment the door to the manor opened and there stood an angry looking Mr. Satan.

"Where have you been Videl?!" he asked angrily "have you been out all night with this boy?!"

Videl could only nod her head in reply.

"Well you know the rule about boy's Videl; they have to be stronger than me." At that moment Gohan looked up and Mr. Satan immediately recognized him. "Oh wait he is."

"I know everything dad. I am very disappointed in you for lying." Videl said immediately. Mr. Satan gulped.


	5. Chapter 5

**I can tell from reviews that I have one reader who will keep coming back**

**Vegeta's little sister: ****thank you for reviewing and just between you and me, me aka Steve is gonna get a big surprise later.**

**Teehee**

_Three days later._

Everyone was sitting in class wondering why there was an overhead projector in the class.

"What do you suppose the projector is here for?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Probably some boring old pictures of different cells." Sharpner said tiredly.

At that moment the teacher walked in with a smile on his face for the first time since the start of the year. "Good morning class. I hope that your weekends went well."

There were a few quiet yeahs throughout the class who wished it were still the weekend.

"Today I have a very exciting announcement for you all." A few people looked up. "It's about the senior trip. Now as you know one class is selected at random to go to a different more interesting location than the usual ball game." Everyone's head was up by that point. "We were the randomly selected class and I just got word as to where we are going. The trip will take us to a very successful business."

The class groaned. "This is going to be a trip to a boring business? What's so exciting about that?" Sharpner yelled.

"You didn't let me finish Mr. Pencil." The teacher said annoyed. "The business we are going to is none other than the illustrious capsule corporation!" he said turning on the overhead showing a picture of Capsule Corporation.

Gohan and Steve paled slightly. "Hey Stevie," Britney whispered "didn't Gohan say that your brother was married to Bulma briefs?" Steve just nodded 'I hope I can get my guardians to let me stay home' he hoped silently.

"The trip will take place next week and you will stay there until the Monday after you arrive. Be sure to pack the proper clothes and toiletries that you will need." The teacher yelled over the excited chatter of the class.

"We might all be killed by Vegeta. What's Bulma thinking?" Gohan whispered to Steve and Britney.

"Relax Gohan; if I come then I can keep Vegeta in check. I'm not afraid of my secrets being revealed." Steve said nervously. "But to be honest with you, I'm hoping my guardians will be lenient and allow me to stay away from the trip." 'They'll make me go most likely, but one can dream.' He thought.

"Why would they make you?" Britney asked Steve.

"What are you talking about Britney?" Gohan asked

"Stevie just said that they'll probably make him go, so I asked why they would." Britney said.

"I didn't say that out loud." Steve said slightly nervous 'wait, I know what's going on.'

"What's going on?" Britney asked clearly confused.

"I'll tell you later." Steve said 'this might wind up getting annoying.'

Britney looked at Steve and noticed his lips didn't move at the last part. 'Am I hearing his thoughts?!' Britney mentally screamed

Steve winced in pain at the mental scream. 'Yes you are, don't worry I'll explain later. And please don't scream in your mind when we're 50 feet in proximity to each other.'

'Sorry' Britney mentally apologized. 'So this is a two way link?'

Steve nodded and turned to look at the front of the class.

"-I hope you will all be able to come to the trip. Talk amongst yourselves until the bell rings while I pass out the permission slips." The teacher was saying.

'I could still hear him while we were talking; he said we will be learning how to make our own capsules.' Steve told Britney through their mental link.

'Thanks Stevie.' Britney said still sounding a little confused and unsure about the mental link. 'This is really weird; does it have something to do with you being a Saiyan?'

'Yes I will explain later.' Steve said simply through the link.

Gohan and Videl were looking at the two thinking they were crazy or something. "Why are you two looking at each other like that?" Gohan asked the two snapping them out of their silent world.

"I'll tell ya later when I tell her." Steve said pointing at Britney.

"Okay then?" Gohan said sounding very unsure.

"Tell her what?" Videl asked confused.

"I'll tell you too I guess." Steve said shrugging. "We can meet up on the roof again."

_Later, on the roof._

"Start explaining now Stevie!" Britney demanded, glaring at him with a rare anger in her voice. "Why can we hear each other's thoughts?"

Steve held up his hands in a defensive style. "Okay calm down I'm going to."

"You can hear each other's thoughts?" Videl and Gohan asked in perfect harmony.

"Yes and I'm trying to figure out why." Britney said still glaring at Steve.

"Okay listen; we can hear each other's thoughts because of my Saiyan blood. When true mates find one another the link is made but it doesn't allow thought communication until you both mentally state your love for each other." Steve said.

"Wait a minute; you love me back?" Britney asked looking hopeful.

"Yes I do, and even though I have never actually said I loved you even mentally, I always have." Steve admitted, blushing a deep shade of red.

Britney just stood there with a big grin on her face and Steve had a really wide grin with his hand scratching the back of his neck, resembling the famous son grin.

**Well there's the newest chapter. **

***dragon ball z announcer imitation***

**The entire class will be going to capsule corp. for a week; will Gohan be able to keep his secrets? Will Steve have to go? All this and more will be answered next time.**

**Goodbye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wrote this right after chapter five because Netflix hates letting me watch doctor who**

**I don't own dragon ball z nor did I last chapter.**

**Onward to chapter six.**

_One week after the announcement._

"I still can't believe they wouldn't let me get out of this trip." Steve said referring to his guardians.

'Relax; they are only doing what they think would be best for you.' Britney told him through their link.

'They're only sending me because they think I need to tell my brother I'm alive' Steve said wondering how his brother Vegeta would react. 'He'll probably attack me.' Steve thought unworried.

'Why would he want to attack the only full blooded Saiyan left in existence?' Britney asked.

'Sibling rivalry.' Steve and Britney started to laugh.

"What's so funny? Oh wait I forgot you two could talk mentally." Gohan said "I'm still getting used to that."

'I could always turn super Saiyan god. He'd never sense my energy then and I would look a lot different.' Steve thought more to himself than to Britney.

'You probably shouldn't.' Britney thought with worry. 'You still have trouble being ssj god for even 10 minutes, let alone a whole week.'

'Yeah, you're right. I'll just have to face him I guess.' Steve thought.

'I hope he doesn't recognize my ki immediately. I don't want him to cause a scene.' Steve thought worriedly.

"I suppose knowing Vegeta, he probably remembers your ki signature." Gohan said doing the classic son pose.

"Britney and I were just discussing how I hope he doesn't." Steve said, frowning slightly.

The cracking noise of a megaphone could be heard. "Okay everyone before we go we wanted to remind you to be as polite as possible once we arrive."

_They arrive at capsule corp._

They pull up the drive way of capsule corp. and see Bulma standing there with a clipboard in hand. Standing next to her with a nasty scowl was Vegeta in slightly torn blue spandex.

"I still don't understand why it is necessary for me to stop training and greet these brats." Vegeta said.

Everyone filed off the bus and stood in a lightly spread out group. Steve lowered his ki as low as possible but couldn't get it to go equal with his classmates.

'Damn, my ki is sticking out like a sore thumb! Vegeta is sure to sense me.' Steve thought angrily. 'Curse all these pathetic weaklings!'

'Maybe he won't recognize you.' Britney offered.

'He will. True Saiyan's hair stays the same from birth till death.' Steve said groaning.

'Wow, no wonder you've always had that hair do.' Britney said.

"Okay everyone can I have your attention please." Bulma called out.

Everyone stopped talking. "Hello everyone my name is Bulma and this is my husband Vegeta." Bulma said while gesturing toward Vegeta. "we are here to greet everyone and give you rule and a tour. Rule number one-"

"Do not talk to me unless I speak to you directly." Vegeta interrupted.

Bulma glared at him. "Anyway, Rule number 2; do not go near the GR, and rule number 3; only go where the colored paths lead yellow cafeteria, green garden and blue rec room" Bulma concluded.

Vegeta began to scan the ki's as they started the tour to get a familiar feel for his nightly safety scan. He gasped as he got to Steve's ki. 'it can't be…' he thought bewildered. 'He's dead!'

'Who is it Vegeta?' Bulma asked through their link.

'My brother.' Vegeta thought, actually sounding somewhat happy.

'You mean the one named with an actually normal name?' Bulma asked.

'Steve, yes' Vegeta replied

For the first time Vegeta actually looked at the group. 'there he is' Vegeta said sending a mental image to Bulma.

Vegeta walked over next to Steve. "Come with me." He demanded.

Steve let out a sigh and followed Vegeta. 'he finally noticed me.' Steve told Britney.

'okay just be careful.' Britney said worried.

'Don't worry brit. I wouldn't leave you so soon after we got together.' Steve replied.

Vegeta and Steve caught up to Gohan. "Come with us." They split off from the group and went to the GR.

When they walked in Vegeta turned on Steve. "where have you been all these years you worm?!" Vegeta demanded.

"On earth brother. I would have thought you would have noticed." Steve said simply.

At that moment Vegeta did something very un Vegeta like, he hugged Steve. "I've missed you brother Vegeta said softly."

Gohan's jaw dropped and Steve was so surprised that he went rigid and nearly countered.

"I could've sworn you hated me Vegeta." Steve said in shock.

"Only for not telling me you were alive." Vegeta snapped, becoming his normal cold self and releasing Steve.

"Why are we here?" Steve asked looking around.

Vegeta smirked. "The three of us are going to spar.

**Exciting cliffhanger partially because it's midnight and I don't want to write out the fight while I'm tired**

***dbz announcer impersonation.***

**What will this sparring match that the two full Saiyan's and half Saiyan be like? Find out next time on new kids in school.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all and welcome back. I read two new reviews both from the same person.**

**Jomama25: how he became ssj god will be explained later when he first reveals the form to Gohan and Vegeta.**

**I do not own dragon ball z.**

**Now that I have you anxious for that on with the story.**

The three Saiyan's all began to think. "What gravity level do you think you can handle Steve?" Vegeta asked, smirking at the thought that he must be stronger than him now.

"Depends, if by our old planets standards probably 200 times before going super." Steve said plainly.

Vegeta went silent. 'Damn! He must be bluffing. That would make him stronger than me.'

"b-but that's not possible," Gohan stammered. "That would be 2000 times earth's gravity!"

"That's right." Steve said.

"Let's just do 500." Vegeta said with a scowl.

"Okay, sounds good to me." Steve said calmly.

"Okay with me, but let's not go ssj 2." Gohan said.

"fine." Vegeta and Steve said with identically unhappy voices.

With that Gohan changed the gravity machine to amplify the gravity.

Vegeta and Gohan turned super Saiyan and dropped into stances. Steve merely dropped into his stance.

"Are you not even a super Saiyan brother?" Vegeta asked seeming pleased.

In response Steve turned super Saiyan and then returned to his base state. Ignoring his brother's angry glare. "I prefer my first encounter fighting another super Saiyan to be in my base state." He stated simply.

Without any further delay Vegeta immediately phased out of view and attempted to hit Steve in the back. To his surprise Steve faded away and Vegeta felt a hard hit in his back. Steve then phased out of view and attempted to hit Gohan who had been on guard and barely managed to dodge.

"I see you didn't drop your guard at my starting in my base state." Steve said smirking at the challenge.

Without the slightest hint of powering up Steve went super Saiyan. "This is gonna be fun!" Steve yelled disappearing.

Vegeta had put up his guard and could see the blur that was Steve. Vegeta and Steve began exchanging blows leaving Gohan on the far end of the gravity room. Gohan whooped and disappeared only to reappear next to the two fighting Saiyan's and joining the flurry of fists. The three went on fighting for what seemed like days but was only 5 hours.

"Let's finish this!" the three yelled all covered in cuts and bruises. All three began to build ki for their finishing attacks. Gohan and Vegeta fired first at each other. Gohan seemed to have the upper hand until Steve flew up and swung at him. He dodged but his kamehameha wave faltered and he was hit by Vegeta's galik gun. Gohan fell to the floor covered in blood on his right side where the impact had been. Steve and Vegeta fired equal powered galik guns at each other. By accident Vegeta became super Saiyan 2 and won the exchange leaving Steve's left side badly damaged.

"Woops." Vegeta said powering down. "I'll be in the unbroken regeneration tank." He said to the two lying on the ground.

Vegeta walked out and Steve and Gohan began pulling themselves up. "I could've won if he hadn't ascended." Steve said holding his left arm.

"Come on. I'll take you to the emergency senzu beans." Gohan said managing to stand with Steve.

They went through the door and started down the hall. When they rounded a corner Britney and Videl were standing there talking.

"Sorry," the two said as some of their blood splattered on Britney and Videl's shirts.

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?" the two screamed in unison.

"Just a little scuffle between princes and one of their half people." Steve said calmly still clutching his left side.

"A little scuffle?!" Videl yelled.

"Yeah, otherwise I would've passed the first transformation and defeated the two quickly." Steve said smirking.

The two started to walk again followed closely by Videl and Britney. They arrived at their destination and Gohan punched in a key code. Automatically a tray with a bag of senzu beans popped out. Reaching into the bag Gohan pulled out two and handed Steve one.

"Bottoms up." The two said tossing the beans into their mouths and eating them. Instantly all their wounds faded leaving two bloody uninjured Saiyan's.

"Much better!" they both exclaimed as the tray retracted into the wall.

"What the hell happened to you two?!" Videl yelled.

"We were doing a three man battle with Vegeta and he won." Gohan said.

"By cheating against me." Steve added with a scowl.

"All that damage came from Vegeta?" Videl asked

The two bloody Saiyan's nodded. "Though his damage was only from his regular super Saiyan." Steve said angrily, motioning to Gohan.

"Yeah we need to confront him about his blatant disregard for the rule of no super Saiyan 2." Gohan said.

The four walked off heading towards the student living complex, chatting about the fight.

**And there you have it folks. The fight has ended with a little accidental cheating from Vegeta.**

***dbz announcer voice***

**What is awaiting the four teenagers as they approach the student living facility? What will Vegeta say about his accidental cheating? Find out next chapter.**

**Tata. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about not updating often. I didn't feel like it after my cat died the day this was last updated. We didn't get the chance to bury him until yesterday.**

**On a good note I'm back.**

**I do not own dragon ball z.**

When the four teens arrived at the student living facility they were amazed. There was a large couch that could seat 15 comfortably an 8 armchairs large enough for 2 people to sit and have elbow room. In the front of the room was a 10 foot wide 7 foot tall plasma screen TV playing the movie the water boy.

"Hell yeah! I love this movie." Steve yelled jumping in one of the armchairs.

Britney Videl and Gohan started laughing. "Shouldn't we get cleaned up and changed?" Gohan asked still laughing lightly.

"Yeah I guess." Steve replied sighing. He got up and looked over at Videl and Britney. "You two wouldn't happen to know where our rooms are?" he asked.

"Yeah it's across the hall from us." They replied "We've got roommates."

Steven groaned. "At least it's Gohan and not Sharpner."

Everyone started laughing. "Well would you show us?" Gohan asked.

"Sure but unfortunately it's next to Sharpner and Marker's room." Videl said starting to lead them down a hall.

"damn." Steve said sounding disappointed.

Britney laughed. "Well at least we're only right across the hall from each other." She said winking at Steve.

'Yeah, we can talk to each other for as long as we want.' He thought happily, smiling at her.

'Yeah, that will solve the problem of a bed time if we have one.' She thought also smiling.

'Since according to Gohan Bulma is very laid back, we won't' he added happily.

"What are you two thinking about?" Gohan and Videl asked standing by a door.

"That we'll be able to talk to each other all night." Steve said quite matter-of-factly.

"Well no shit. Bulma isn't going to give us a curfew." Gohan said.

Just then Vegeta walked up. "So I see that you're mate showed you to your room already." He said cheerily to Steve.

"Yes she did. What has you in such a good mood?" Steve said.

"I beat the both of you." Vegeta said with a proud smirk.

"By cheating when we clearly said no super Saiyan 2." Gohan said.

"Next time I'll show you true power brother. Then you'll admit that I am the stronger Saiyan." Steve said glaring at Vegeta. Unknown to Vegeta and Gohan Steve was referring to his super Saiyan god form.

"I will admit that I did cheat however," Vegeta said smirking. "I did so by complete accident."

"Well later bro, Gohan and I have to change." Steve said opening the door to the room.

Vegeta walked away and the four teens walked into the room. It was simple with two beds separated by a four drawer dresser. There was a small TV across from the beds.

"I've got the one closer to the door." Steve said throwing a capsule on the bed revealing a gym bag full of clothes.

"Fine by me." Gohan said doing the same on the other bed revealing a fighting gi and nothing more

"I'm guessing you have clothes here already?" Steve asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah and judging by this note some of it's already in the dresser." Gohan said opening the dresser to reveal that two drawers had clothes in them.

"I'm just gonna leave my clothes in my bag." Steve said taking out a plain black gi. "I think I'll dress comfortable. Besides all I brought were gi's fearing Vegeta would destroy a lot of them in spars."

"Well I'm gonna wear regular clothes so I don't look suspicious." Gohan said.

"We'll be in the rec room if you guys need to find us once you're changed." Britney said grabbing Videl and dragging her out.

"okay." They said in unison.

"You need to stop staring at Gohan's muscles Videl." Britney said teasingly.

Videl blushed. "W-well you were s-staring at Steve!" Videl said accusingly.

Britney blushed lightly. "Well you and Gohan aren't together yet Steve and I are." Britney said defensively.

"What do you mean by yet?" Videl asked.

"Well you two are obviously meant for each other." Britney said smirking.

"Really? You think so?" Videl asked hopefully.

"It's so obvious by the way you two look at each other." Britney said. "Me and Stevie always look at each other that way."

"Is that how we look at each other?"

"Yes" Britney said bluntly. "I'd say just mentally admit you love him and the bond will strengthen. Stevie is probably talking to Gohan right now about the same thing."

'I guess this is love that I feel for Gohan.'

_Meanwhile, with Steve and Gohan._

The two have finished their showers and now sat on their bed's talking.

"-you should admit that you love Videl." Steve was saying. "That way the two of you can talk with your thoughts."

"But how can you be sure that its love?" Gohan asked.

"The look you two have when around each other is just like me and brit." Steve said with confidence.

"Well I do feel something I've never felt before for her." Gohan started. "Okay fine, I love Videl." Gohan shouted the last part in his mind when he said it.

"There now try talking to Videl." Steve said.

"Okay." 'Videl can you hear me?' Gohan sounded anxious as he thought.

'Oh hi Gohan. So Britney was right, we are meant to be.' Gohan heard Videl reply.

"It worked you were right!" Gohan said happily.

"Yeah but remember that the link only lasts 50 feet unless you mentally scream for help. Then it reaches your mate no matter where they are." Steve said. 'Job well done brit.'

'Yeah I could tell by the look on her face' Britney said with a happy tone.

'I know it's about damn time they were together. Gohan just did that stupid grin, probably asking Videl to be his girlfriend.'

"Videl just agreed to be my girlfriend." Gohan said grinning wider than even Goten ever has.

"No shit Sherlock. The link means that it's meant to be." Steve said looking at Gohan with an amused look.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Gohan said scratching the back of his neck.

**Well that was chapter 8 of new kids in school. Read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**New kids in school chapter 9**

**Welcome one and all. I realize Steve seems a little OP but that will be fixed. He really isn't he's just stronger than the others by a little. Later events will cause near equality between Steve and the others. Also his pride has him acting way over the top on confidence so that's part of the reason why he claims to be stronger than he is. He can probably only go 900 G's before going super. He was bluffing to get at Vegeta. The super Saiyan god thing is really hard for him to control and it's hard for him to sustain for very long so it isn't the most preferred form for him.**

**Devil: he didn't help with cell because he wanted to give the others a chance and could tell Gohan had the potential to beat him. I should have explained how he nearly jumped in when cell came back but decided against it because he still didn't want Vegeta knowing he was alive.**

**Anyways I don't own DBZ**

_Later around 11:00 pm_

Britney, Steve, Gohan and Videl are sitting in two separate armchairs. Gohan and Videl in one, Britney and Steve in the other.

"So exactly what was the situation you two met in?" Videl asked Britney.

"Well as I've already said it was at the world martial arts tournament." Britney started. "He had just signed up and I walked up to him and asked why he was entering. He just said that he was confident he could win and I sort of looked at him funny. I told him that the fighters all looked very scary and he would probably lose easily. He offered to let me watch the elimination round. I watched in awe as he completely dominated the elimination round. Then I watched the final fights and he won the first one in a close match." Steve was smirking next to her thinking about the first time he met her. Videl and Gohan were listening closely. "The next match was closer but he unfortunately lost. Ever since then me and him have travelled together. To come here my parents offered to adopt him but he didn't like that idea so he just got some of the people in the tournament to adopt him instead."

"Well that's an interesting and long tale." Gohan said yawning. He looked at the clock and it said 1:00 am. "Really long. I'm going to bed." Gohan got up and kissed Videl goodnight. "See you in a little bit Gohan." Steve said with a light yawn.

"I'm going to bed too." Videl said yawning loudly while getting up.

"We're gonna stay up a little longer. Goodnight Videl." Britney said.

Videl walked out leaving the two long time friends alone.

"So why are we not going to sleep yet?" Steve asked yawning loudly.

'Because I want to talk to you about this new relationship.' Britney said through the link they share.

'Which one?' Steve asked.

'Us of course.' Britney said. 'I want to know when you think we should tell my parents.'

'It really doesn't matter to me.' Steve said. 'As long as they will be okay with this relationship.'

'They should be okay with it but I'm not so sure being that they know you so well.' Britney said thinking about the fact that her parents know he's an alien.

'They know that I would die for you so that shouldn't be a problem.' Steve said thoughtfully. 'Plus we could just tell them about Gohan if they get worried about grandkids.' Steve said chuckling at the thought and blushing about the grandkids comment.

'You're right we should tell them after the trip ends.' Britney was still a little worried but Steve didn't seem that worried.

'Sounds good.' Steve yawned and reclined the chair. "Let's just lie here and relax for a couple minutes." He said tiredly.

Britney laid her head on Steve's chest and they laid there and wound up falling asleep.

_The next morning_

"I see you two got a little too relaxed last night." Steve and Britney slowly opened their eyes to a smirking Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta. What's up?" Steve said groggily. He looked over at the clock to see it was 7:00 o' clock in the morning. "5 and half hours, not bad."

"Well you two better have only slept in that chair." Vegeta said still smirking. "I will not tolerate any lewd behavior in this house."

"Relax Vegeta. We didn't fuck in your chair." Steve said glaring at Vegeta. "What would you do if we did anyway?"

"Kick you out and tell your mates parents." Vegeta said with an evil smirk. "We have all parents' phone numbers in case of emergency."

"Well we didn't do anything so that isn't necessary." Britney said looking worried about her parents finding out from Vegeta.

"Relax brit. He won't tell them because then I won't show him my true power." Steve said smirking.

"The Saiyan breakfast is going to be separate from the rest so hurry to the cafeteria." Vegeta said.

"Alrighty then. See you there bro." Steve said getting up and offering Britney a hand. She took it and the two walked out.

"Stupid teenagers." Vegeta muttered under his breath when he knew Steve was out of earshot.

Gohan was woken less slowly by his door being kicked open by Vegeta. "Wake up brat breakfast is almost ready for the Saiyan's." Vegeta yelled making Gohan jump and nearly hit his head on the ceiling.

"Ahh what who's dying." Gohan yelled. He then realized what Vegeta said. "Alright give me a minute." Vegeta walked out of the room.

Gohan let out a sigh and started to get up. 'Hey Videl, do you want to come see Saiyan's eat.'

'Sure give me a minute.' Videl replied sleepily.

Later at the cafeteria. Gohan and Videl walk in and Gohan's eyes light up upon seeing the mountains of food.

"This looks like it's gonna be a great breakfast!" Gohan yelled "hey Steve, how come you never came to the room last night."

"Britney and I fell asleep in the chair and Vegeta woke us up at 7." Steve said looking a little tired but excited about the meal.

"Well let's eat already." Vegeta barked. He hated when he was made to wait for his meal.

"Okay." Gohan said sitting down. At that moment Bulma walked over.

"Okay you guys know the drill." Bulma said. "Ready, set, go!" she clicked a stop watch and the Saiyan's started to eat. 2 minutes later Steve finished followed by Vegeta 2 seconds after.

"Vegeta that's a new personal best and Steve that's a new record." Bulma said.

Vegeta glared at Steve. "Damn you, you no good brat." He said angrily. "You beat me by only two seconds!" he yelled.

Videl was standing there her eyes wide and jaw dropped.

Gohan laughed and closed her mouth. "That's how we normally eat Videl. You'll get used to it."

**There you go everyone. It seems that Vegeta and Steve are going to be competing a lot in this series.**

**Tata for now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heya everyone and welcome back.**

**I suppose that you all are anticipating the explanation of Steve's ssj god form. Well the wait is over! Read to find out.**

**I do not own DBZ otherwise my favorite character Vegeta would have kicked Kakarot's ass.**

**Onward.**

_Half an _hour_ after breakfast._

"Brats!" Vegeta yelled. "Let's go and spar."

Gohan groaned and Steve smirked. "Hell yeah, sounds good to me!" Steve yelled clearly excited.

"I'm not coming this time guy's." Gohan said yawning loudly.

"You're loss Gohan." Steve said. "But remember I was going to show the two of you my true power this time."

"Fine I'll come!" Gohan yelled, not wanting to miss out. He had been curious about this 'true power' since Steve mentioned it.

Vegeta grunted. "It's settled then, let's go." With that the three got up and started to walk to the exit. They were however interrupted by Videl and Britney.

"You two are just gonna leave without offering to let us watch!?" they yelled in unison.

"Fine onna's," Vegeta said irritated. "You can watch from the observation room."

"Damn Vegeta, you're being awfully nice this morning." Steve said.

"Only because I'm curious about you're power brat." Vegeta said sternly.

"Whatever you say Vegeta." Steve said chuckling.

"Here we are." Vegeta said opening a door. "You onna's come in here so you can watch."

Videl and Britney walked in and Vegeta slammed the door behind them. Steve Gohan and Vegeta all walked into the gravity room.

"You two might want to be full power super Saiyan two's for this." Steve said warningly. "It's a difficult form to control and I can only hold it for at most ten minutes before collapsing."

Britney was looking in worriedly.

"The form is called super Saiyan god and just so you know, don't drop your guards regardless of what you sense." Steve said looking slightly worried. 'I hope I can control my power enough to avoid killing them.' He thought.

'I'm sure you can Stevie.' Britney thought back through the link. 'You've gained decent control over it for the first 5 minutes so finish it quickly.'

"Okay you two power up now." Steve ordered. Vegeta and Gohan exchanged glances and did as told. Calmly and without sign of powering up Steve's hair began to glow red as did his eyes.

"I'm going to finish this quickly." He said disappearing.

"Why can't I sense him!?" Vegeta yelled.

Suddenly Steve appeared behind them. "You can't sense a god Vegeta." Steve jabbed them both in the back and they both collapsed and fell out of ssj2. Steve dropped out of the form he was in and collapsed, sweating profusely.

"I hate that form." Steve said shakily. The gravity had been at 800 times due to the power they had being able to take it. Now a security protocol for when all occupants are collapsed shut off the machine and Britney came running in.

"Oh my god Stevie! Are you alright?" she yelled with great concern, dropping to her knees next to him.

Unable to speak easily Steve replied through their link. 'Get me a senzu bean and it might restore half my energy at most.' His minds voice was even strained. 'That form is by far the second worst thing I've ever had the displeasure of experiencing.'

'What's the worst?' she asked.

'The thought of losing you.' He replied before passing out.

Britney was touched that something that did such damage to him was only second worst compared to even the thought of losing her.

Meanwhile Videl was helping Gohan to his feet, supporting his weight. He was still conscious but in great pain. Vegeta was starting to get up on his own with great effort.

"Talk about power Vegeta," Gohan said with pain clear in his voice. "I felt like a planet was slammed into me rather than me into it."

"I agree but I think we won," Vegeta said smirking despite the pain. "He's out cold over there."

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE TALKING ABOUT WHO WON!" Britney yelled. She was absolutely livid that these two were still conscious and were ignoring how bad off Stevie was. On top of that it was at their request he show them the power which caused him so much pain. Sure he was the one who mentioned it but it was only to show off to the two Saiyan's. "he had been so worried about accidentally killing the two of you that he stayed in it for too long trying to decide whether or not he should hit you," she said slightly calmer. "And you two aren't even worried about him!" she yelled the anger rising slightly.

"Well we better get him a senzu bean fast." Gohan said starting to worry. "I just realized his ki is still dropping."

With that Britney immediately picked Steve up and started to run towards the tray they used yesterday when they finished their spar. She immediately typed the code that she saw Gohan type and it opened. She immediately grabbed a bean from the bag and forced Steve to chew it then swallow it. He immediately started to stir and opened his eyes.

'What happened?' he asked Britney looking into her eyes.

'You passed out and your ki kept dropping. So I got you a senzu bean.' She thought, happy to see he would be okay.

'Put me down I think I can walk.' Steve thought.

Britney put Steve down but she had to support him slightly because his energy had only had about a quarter restored.

'I really hate that form.' Steve thought.

'So do I.' Britney thought. 'It helped me understand why it's only second worst of your experiences.'

They had just got back to the gravity room. Steve laughed lightly.

"You got a senzu bean didn't you?" Gohan asked. He was confused as to why he needed Britney to support him.

"Yeah but it was only able to return a quarter of my strength" Steve said.

"Well we won because we managed to stay conscious." Vegeta said smirking.

"Fine but that form is not happening again." Steve replied coldly.

"That reminds me brat, how did you gain this form?" Vegeta said questioningly.

"Well Vegeta it was when I was about 4. A survivor group of Saiyan's and I were on Venus when the others heard of the form and ritual. I was the strongest due to my genetics so they decided to do it with me. The power was so much and I couldn't control it so I destroyed the others and my mind took me here in search of life to take. As I landed the power overwhelmed me and I passed out. That all took about a minute and a half. I've been here since then."

Vegeta Gohan and Videl were stunned at this information. Britney had heard it before so wasn't surprised by it.

"Well let's get back to the cafeteria. We need to eat after that" Vegeta said.

With that they all walked out and started towards the cafeteria.

**There you have it. Happy that you now know what the story behind the ssj god is?**

**Review.**

**I really need to change my profile to not say once a day.**

**Anyway tata for now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone welcome back.**

**To the guest who reviewed I understand what you're saying about his age and name. As for his name I just couldn't think of any Saiyan like names I hadn't already heard so I just used Steve. As for his age well I'm just gonna say that Saiyan pregnancies are long unless with another species and his mother was a part of the survivor group that I talked about but died at his birth. Vegeta knows what his hair looks like because Saiyan's have sonograms. He knows about Vegeta and his appearance because of stories and pictures from the group. He knows of heritage since he was four when he killed them and went to earth. That's just my attempt at explaining and I don't like it either but it's too late to change his age or any of that so I just thought about a sensible explanation. The parts earlier in the story about Vegeta hating him for being stronger I'm just gonna say he could sense him and by age comparison he was stronger.**

**Anyway let's get this chapter going.**

**Dragon ball, dragon ball z and dragon ball GT are all owned by Funimation Toei Animation Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release. (I just had to do the abridged disclaimer!)**

_In the cafeteria about 30 minutes after the Saiyan breakfast._

Bulma noticed the five walk in. "there's still thirty minutes until I wake up the kids so go ahead and pig out again." She said. "I'm not timing it again though." She added.

"Alright!" Steve shouted. "Britney, could you grab me some food? I'm still exhausted!" he asked pleadingly.

Britney giggled a little. "Fine, but you have to promise me something in return." She said teasingly.

"Anything!" Steve said without thinking.

"Train your super Saiyan god in case you really need it to protect the earth." She said now serious. "I'm not gonna lose you because of that form."

"agreed." Steve said reluctantly. He really did hate that form but he didn't want to cause her the pain that his death would cause.

"Good boy." She said walking away towards a large strange machine. It looked like a large conveyor belt connected to a steel dome. The dome was connected to a large pipe in the wall.

"That machine makes just about any food from the near endless supply in the basement." Bulma said. Offering the group an explanation.

Steve nodded. "Hey Britney, Just get me 3 servings of all my favorite foods you can think of." He yelled as Britney stopped at the machine.

"Someone must really be hungry then because I can remember about 30 different ones that involve bacon alone." Britney yelled back.

"Just get me those then." He yelled.

15 minutes later Britney walked over with three robots behind her struggling to carry the amount of food for the Saiyan.

"Thanks brit!" he yelled just before digging in to the mountain in front of him.

"You eat way too much bacon." She said.

Steve went super. "You take that back." (Sorry just had to, as a joke)

Steve returned to normal and ate quickly, as he finished his last double bacon wedge (yes another abridged reference) the others decided to start a conversation.

"So Vegeta, how does it make you feel to have your brother in the same house after thinking he was dead?" Gohan asked.

"Irritated that he's stronger than me and angry that he didn't show up sooner." Vegeta said, scowling at Steve.

"I thought you would try to kill me Vegeta." Steve said smirking. "Not that you could, I'm just… Saiyan."(Lol)

Britney promptly smacked Steve on the back of the head and everyone other than Vegeta, who was smirking, groaned. "I told you before to never make that pun again." Britney said irritated.

Steve rubbed the back of his head. "That was uncalled for brit! I was just… Saiyan." Steve smirked.

Britney hit him on the back of the head again and this time Bulma walked over and hit him too.

"It's bad enough when Vegeta does it!" Bulma yelled.

"He's just Saiyan woman." Vegeta said smirking. Bulma walked over and smacked him on the head.

"Don't even start that shit Vegeta!" she yelled at him, clearly irritated by both arrogant princes' using the pun.

"We're just Saiyan." The two said in unison earning them both a smack on the back of the head by their respective mates.

Vegeta turned to Steve now smirking. "By the way Steve, what happened to your tail?"

WHACK suddenly a brown furry object was on the table. "You mean this?" Vegeta nodded "Well I just keep it well hidden."

"You still have your tail!?" Gohan yelled, shocked

"No shit Sherlock." Steve said sarcastically. "You should become a detective."

Gohan quickly reached over and grabbed Steve's tail and squeezed hard.

"Yeah, that doesn't hurt Gohan." Steve said. "I've trained it enough to withstand someone the equivalent of 5 cells to squeeze it and feel nothing. It was too much of a weakness."

Just then the clock beeped loudly signaling Bulma to wake up the students.

Vegeta and Steve groaned loudly. "I hate humans my age." Steve said annoyed.

"What about me?" Britney asked.

"You're a special exception that's only held for two people." He said. "You and Videl."

Just then Sharpner and Erasa walked in yawning.

"Hey nerds." Sharpner said, not even noticing Steve's tail. Erasa saw it however.

"Is that a tail Steve!?" she yelled pointing.

**He was still hungry after the senzu bean because of a theory I have. With all the food a Saiyan eats they should be fat however, I think food is almost immediately turned into energy for Saiyan's. And since senzu beans are basically a super food it's turned to energy. If it only restored a quarter of his energy then he would still be hungry. That's just my theory and I'm gonna use it.**

**What will Steve do now that his tail is discovered? Does he care?**

**Find out next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all and welcome back.**

**Sorry it's been so long but I was out at my grandparent's house with no internet and I left my computer at home so I couldn't pre write this chapter for immediate upload.**

**Dragon ball z is not mine unfortunately. If it was Vegeta would kick Kakarot's ass.**

"Yes it is Erasa." Steve said.

"That's another thing for me to mock you for nerd boy." Sharpner said with a smirk.

"You do and I will wrap it around your neck and choke you." Steve said threateningly.

"You most certainly will not Stevie!" Britney yelled at Steve. "You will not choke Sharpner and ruin the fur of your beautiful tail."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you love my tail." Steve said smirking.

"Why do you have a tail Steve?" Erasa asked.

"Because I was born with one." Steve said.

"Wait, it's real!" Sharpner exclaimed pointing at the furry appendage.

Steve swished his tail around and wrapped it around Britney's waist.

"No." Steve said with obvious sarcasm. "I attached a fake tail and can move it like a real one."

Sharpner didn't pick up on the sarcasm however. "Well how the hell did you do that?"

Everyone including Erasa face palmed. "He was being sarcastic you idiot!" Erasa yelled.

Sharpner blushed in embarrassment. "Oh" he said.

Sharpner recovered quickly from his embarrassment.

"Why'd you wrap your tail around Britney's waist?" he asked. He and Erasa were still unaware of both their relationship and Gohan and Videl's relationship.

"Well we've been together for about a week so…" Steve trailed off, letting them fill in the blanks.

"Why would a hot chick like Britney want a nerd like you?" Sharpner asked gesturing to them.

'Can I please hit him?' Steve asked Britney through their link. 'I promise it won't be too bad.' Steve sent her mental puppy dog eyes because his actual face was glaring at Sharpner.

'No Stevie.' She thought firmly. 'I don't want you in trouble because he's not worth it.'

'Fine.' He thought disappointed.

"But I wanted him." Erasa whined and crossed her arms.

"Why would you want him when I'm here?" Sharpner asked while flexing his muscles.

"Because he's better looking and nicer." She replied still pouting about not being able to get him.

"That's for sure." Britney said sitting on Steve's lap, his tail still around her waist.

"I guess I'll just go back to hitting on Gohan." Erasa said cheering up.

"No you can't." Videl said.

Erasa started pouting again. "Why not?" she whined.

"Because," Videl said sitting on Gohan's lap. "I'm dating him."

Sharpner and Erasa's jaws dropped. "You can't be serious." Sharpner said.

"As a heart attack." Videl said smirking. 'Maybe Sharpner will stop hitting on me.' She thought.

'He better.' Gohan replied through their link.

'I forgot we could hear each other's thoughts' Videl thought.

"This is just great!" Erasa yelled almost instantly going from sad to excited. "You really needed a boyfriend Videl!"

"So how long have you two been together?" Sharpner asked.

"Since yesterday." Gohan said.

"How did it happen?" Erasa asked.

Videl quickly thought up a lie. "Well we were just talking about Britney and Steve because we already knew and we realized we felt the same way they do for each other and so we got together." She knew it was a bad lie but they weren't exactly smart.

"Sounds boring." Erasa said disappointed that it wasn't more interesting.

An awkward silence filled the air and it wasn't broken until Bulma spoke.

"Oh shit I forgot to wake up the other kids." She exclaimed. It was already half an hour past the time she was supposed to wake them.

"Relax onna." Vegeta said. "They won't mind." He got up and walked out towards the gravity room.

Bulma got up and walked over to an intercom.

"Wake up everyone and report to the cafeteria in 30 minutes. Anyone not here by the deadline will not get any breakfast." She shouted loudly causing the Saiyan's to wince and cover their ears.

5 minutes later a group of jocks walked in not wanting to miss breakfast. 20 minutes after that everyone else had arrived. Just then trunks walked in wearing his usual gi.

"Okay everyone," Bulma said silencing the students. "My son Trunks is going to demonstrate how to use the food machine to order your breakfast."

Trunks walked up to the machine and started his order. "I want a 500 piece chicken nugget meal and 20 boxes of French fries."

The machine started to make noise and the food was being moved along the conveyor belt to the pickup area. Trunks grabbed his food and went to sit beside Gohan. Videl and Britney were still sitting in their boyfriends laps.

Everyone got their food, all the while glancing back at the couples as well as the odd brown appendage coming out of Steve and wrapping around Britney.

There were whispers of freak about Steve and whispers of lucky bastards about both of the Saiyan's

The two could hear every word but chose to ignore them.

Suddenly one of the jocks yelled out, "Taking all bets, how long will these couples last."

"Shut up Marker!" the whole class yelled.

"I'm putting a hundred bucks on 2 weeks for both!" Sharpner yelled back.

"Poor Sharpner doesn't want to keep his money?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"Let him waste his money Stevie." Britney said leaning back against Steve's chest.

"Yeah I guess it will teach him to spend his money more wisely." Steve said wrapping his arm around her midsection above his tail.

"By the way class." Bulma said catching everyone's attention. "Anyone caught making fun of Steve's tail will have to answer to either him or his brother depending on who is available."

"Who's his brother?" Sharpner asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

"My brother is none other than the media named scariest man on the planet and Bulma's husband Vegeta." Steve answered before Bulma could.

**How will the student's react to the identity of Steve's brother?**

**Find out next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**New kids in school chapter 13**

**Yes it's here and you all get to read it. Read and review. Remember that unlike most writers reviews don't motivate me because I write whenever I want and will not stop until my story is over. No matter everyone's response. This is partially because I hate unfinished stories that will never be finished.**

**I do not own dragon ball z.**

"So let me get this straight," Sharpner said. "You're brother is the notoriously violent and extremely short tempered Vegeta!?"

"Yes he is." Britney answered for Steve. "And we'll see who you think would be worse to deal with if you make fun of his beautiful tail."

"I'd say Steve since he already hates Sharpner." Gohan said.

"Not to mention I'm stronger than Vegeta." Steve said looking uninterested. 'To be honest I would rather not have to wait for him to make fun of my tail to knock his ass out.' Steve thought.

'Well be patient Stevie.' Britney thought back to him. 'I'm sure he'll mess up eventually.'

'Yeah but who knows how long that'll be.' He thought back sounding somewhat anxious. 'I really want to pound him into the ground.' Little did he know that that would be very soon.

"Hey freak show." Sharpner said to Steve. "Are you thinking about how stupid your tail looks?"

Steve looked up with an evil smirk. "No just hoping you would pull a stupid move like that." He said removing his arms and tail from around Britney's waist.

Britney got up off his lap and allowed him to get up. Steve got up and cracked his knuckles.

"So how long do I get for a first offense Bulma?" he asked figuring it would be longer each time someone did it.

"I'll give you a minute to do whatever except kill him." Bulma said. "Afterwards he will be given a senzu bean so there is no evidence that we allowed a student to get hurt under our roof." With that Steve disappeared and reappeared in front of Sharpner.

"Start the timer." He said. Bulma pulled out the stop watch she used for the breakfast race and clicked it. Immediately Steve punched Sharpner in the face with a little more force than the average human causing a sickening crunch and crushing his nose. Steve let out a sigh of happiness and kicked sharpener's knee in with average human force causing him to fall to the ground. He took this to his advantage and lifted his knee and breaking sharpener's jaw. He was savoring each hit and only had ten seconds left so he grabbed sharpener's arm and dislocated it.

"Times up." Bulma said forcing him to stop.

Everyone in the room released breathes they were holding. "Can I at least have the pleasure of popping his arm back into place?" Steve asked hopefully.

"Fine, go ahead." Steve immediately popped sharpener's arm back into place earning a loud shout of pain from Sharpner. All the normal students grimaced when this happened.

"Now give him this." Bulma said tossing Steve a senzu bean. Steve placed the bean in sharpener's mouth and he swallowed it. Sharpner immediately felt the discomfort of instantly having bones repaired.

He sat up and looked at himself in amazement. He then looked at Steve in fear. Steve merely smirked at him evilly causing him to shriek in terror.

Steve walked over to Britney and subconsciously wrapped his tail around her waist. He didn't have to hide it anymore so he didn't even think about it.

'You know, it's unfortunate the moon of this planet was destroyed.' Steve thought to Britney.

'Why?' she asked suspiciously.

'Because then I could beat his ass as the mighty oozaru.' Steve thought back.

'I would not let you become a giant monkey even if it's to hurt Sharpner!' she yelled at him mentally.

'Fine.' He thought disappointedly.

"That hurt like hell Steve!" Sharpner yelled.

"Hopefully everyone realizes not to fuck with me now." Steve said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I bet Mr. Satan could kick your ass." Sharpner said.

To everyone's surprise Videl decided to speak. "My father wouldn't have a chance in hell against him." She said without hesitation.

Everyone was speechless. Videl just said that someone could actually beat her father. And she sounded confident with her decision.

The silence was broken by someone no one expected. "Hey mom, can Goten come over to play?" trunks asked putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

Bulma instantly gave in to his puppy dog eyes. "Of course he can." She said. "But you have to convince Gohan or Steve to go with you." She added.

Trunks immediately turned his puppy dog eyes on Steve, wanting to see if they would work on his new uncle.

Steve didn't cave. "You know I might say yes if you learn that a prince shouldn't have to resort to such tactics to get his way." He said crossing his arms.

Trunks immediately stopped his puppy dog eyes and crossed his arms like Steve. "So will you Uncle Steve?" He asked hopefully.

Steve looked like he was deep in thought. "Sure why not." He finally said, messing up trunks' hair.

Trunks immediately jumped up and yelled. "Hurray!" he had already taken a liking to Steve because he seemed a little milder than his dad.

"I think I'll come too." Britney said. "I want to meet Gohan's mom."

"When do I get to meet your mom?" Videl asked Gohan.

Gohan scratched the back of his head and grinned. "Well we can go with them if you want." He said.

Videl grinned. "Well get up and let's go!" she said grabbing his hand and dragging him out of his chair.

"Alright alright!" Gohan yelled. "You don't have to drag me." He added.

"Well I want to meet your mom." Videl said releasing his hand and putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay but just a warning she's gonna go into lala land and talk about grandchildren when I introduce you." Gohan said. "And she's probably not gonna like you Steve." He added as a warning to Steve.

"Why? Because I'm Vegeta's brother?" Steve asked.

"exactly." Gohan said.

"Come on!" trunks said exasperatedly. "Let's go!"

With that the group of teens followed trunks out to the front yard.

"So Videl." Gohan started. "Since you can't fly I guess I'll have to carry you." He said scratching the back of his head and grinning. With that he scooped her up bridal style and let her get adjusted.

"Okay let's go." Videl said. With that everyone took off heading in the direction of the Son household.

**What will chi-chi say about Videl? What will she say about Steve and Britney?**

**Find out next time.**


End file.
